


End of the World

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Genocide, Magic War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war, everybody loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Download:** 32MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=OQT9ADRI) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/w0bjt0) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?u55ji058v6jwf3u)

**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/4872297)


End file.
